The New Branch
by Thar-Itsy
Summary: The story about a new branch of Agents for Project Freelancer.
1. The New Comers

**A new day, this is the story of Agent Arkansas who is a new Agent with the prestigous Project Freelancer.**

* * *

"Eurgh, oh fuck!" Arkansas ducks under Arizona's kick, she laughs slightly as she goes to throw a direct punch to his helmet; Arkansas stops the punch by slamming both of his forearms together against her wrist, barely stopping it.

She laughs as always and swings her foot right into Arkansas' balls and swings her other hand into the side of his head and he yelps in pain and falls down; his armor making a loud 'clang' noise as it hits the metal floor. "Urghhh..."

* * *

All of the new agents sat around the table, fully clothed and without their armor. "Eurgh, I need this!"

Arkansas yells as Vermont, who is laughing evily and ripping the ice bag away from him, throwing it away as it hits a rather light colored agent; it hits him at such a pace it knocks him over onto his arse.

"Jesus! Who did you hit, Vermont?!" Arkansas yells out.

"Eurgh, I think that's Hawaii." Vermont chuckles lightly. "You know, that guy you threw over the railings, Montana?"

"He got in my fucking face!" Montana explained, a grin coming over his face, looking to his right as his eyes widened. "Heads up."

An agent walks upto the group, she speaks up with a russian accent. "Hello, guys!" No one responds, apart from Arkansas. "Hey, Colorado." She looks over to him. "Hey, Ark..."

Arkansas openly sighs. "So, you're in with the big league now? Forgetting about us?" He says with a...rather mixed emotion.

"N-No?! You're my friends, I can't do this now. I'll...see you later." As she walks away, Arkansas looks over his shoulder, feeling his heart die slightly. "Could've gone better." Montana says, chuckling.

Everyone at the table looks at him. "What?! It was a joke." They keep his stare on him. "Fuck, I'll just go!"

He gets up and begins to walk towards the higher Freelancers (Those being Maine, Tex and Wash etc).

A small grunt is heard from the table as Montana almost walks past, he stops dead in his tracks - Maine stands up and headbutts him, Montana falls down instantly, out cold, everyone at Arkansas' table screams out.

"Woah! Holy shit!"

"Did he just-"

"Dude!"

They all stand and quickly rush to their rooms, Arkansas with Vermont, Montana with Delaware and Arizona with Virginia although Montana is now sleeping in medical bay for treatment because he 'fell down some stairs'.

* * *

The next day Arkansas opens his eyes to a dark figure in his room, sitting on the counter. "Vermont, if you're going to watch me sleep, do it with the fucking lights on you, you poof." A rash, texan accent speaks up.

"If, Agent Vermont were watching you sleep, Agent Arkansas, I would hope you report that." The Director speaks with an ill tongue.

"Jesus Christ, Director! Why were you watching me sleep?" Arkansas says alertingly.

"I was around and I heard you talking in your sleep." The Director says silky.

"I'd rather you get out, with all due respect." Arkansas says rather angrily. The Director nods and turns to the door, leaving rather quickly. "Fucking wackjob." Arkansas says before resting his head, closing his eyes.

* * *

In the morning, it's last man standing:

Arkansas kicks Virginia to the side, using her as a push to spin in the air and hit Delaware in the visor, however Delaware shifts out of the way quickly, running upto Virginia and kicks her into the wall, she slams against it with a loud thud. "Argh! You bastard!" She exclaims before hitting the ground. "Eurgh, I'm done!"

"Agent Virginia is eliminated." F.I.L.S.S. chirps enthusiasticly.

Arkansas ducks under Arizona's punch, sweeping her legs from under her - she falls on her back, Arkansas stands and hears thudding like a rhino charging, Vermont.

Vermont jumps in the air, flicking his legs out with such strength it hits Arkansas in the face, flipping him, hitting the ground, screaming out in pain. "Argh! My fucking nose! You bit-" Arizona slides up-to Arkansas with her foot out, laughing as she does so, Arkansas looks down. - "Ari-...What are- Oh Fuck!" Her foot slams into his crotch, sending him into the wall. "Urgh! I'm o-ou-" He doesn't quite get it out as Vermont picks him up by the throat, throwing him up in the air and once more, kicks him in the face. "WHY ME - URGH!" He flips again and slams into the ground, groaning. "I'm done..."

"Agent Arkansas is elminated." F.I.L.S.S chirps happily. Arkansas in the background yelling. "F-fuck you, F.I.L.S.S!"

Montana, after keeping away from the conflict takes his chance to rugby tackle Delaware, he succeeds in doing so however Arizona flips over the two and Vermont crashes into them, Vermont's head slamming into Montana's, Montana falls down, out cold and Delaware stands, Vermont stares at him as Arizona looks at the two.

"This is awkward." Delaware says softly. Arizona laughs.

Vermont grunts heavily as he charges at Delaware, picking him up easily by his arms, gripping tightly as Delaware screams like a girl. "Ahh! Get him the fuck off me!" He is then thrown by Vermont at Arizona, Arizona is hit in the legs by the agent's ragdolled body. "Ow! You bastard!" She helmet-plants into the metal floor and Delaware tumbles along it, hitting the wall.

"This was fun, kids." Vermont says, chuckling soon after - Arizona stands up, "G-gonna...play for thaatt..." She says enthusiastically, joyfully...even playfully.

"Jesus fucking christ, why are you so..._HAPPY_?!" He charges at her, she charges at him.

They charge into each other, knocking one another out.

"Agent Delaware wins Last Man Standing, well done Agent Delaware." He stands.

"What." He says, incredibly confused.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, thanks for READING!**


	2. Get Cocky? Get Thrown

**Chapter 2! It's more edited about Ark's emotions and I /try/ and delve into other's characters! (Delaware and Virginia will be used more in later chapters!)**

* * *

Arkansas opens his eyes to F.I.L.S.S talking ":: Good morning, all agents and employees of Project Freelancer, we all hope you have a wonderful morning! ::"

He yawns and leans up and turns himself to get out of bed and is joined by Vermont who literally jumps out of bed, landing next to Arkansas, a tall man and muscles like a fucking rhino, a bald head, he could be compared to Agent Maine, just without...the murderous part.

"E-urgh, you really do love this, don't you?" Arkansas says through his tired, soft voice.

"Quite so." Vermont says in a rather posh voice. "Get it? That, err...Wyoming agent, that's his voice right?" Arkansas' eyes flick up-to Vermont who is looking down at him, he lets out a small chuckle. "Heh...No. That's not-...ha...that's not his voice but, I do need a shower." He slides his hand through his dark blonde hair, looking into the mirror and stares into his own turquoise eyes. "Eurgh, I look like shit." He says, groaning lightly, Vermont looks back at him.

"You always do but you do wear a helmet all day, why do you care, are you expecting someone to take it off for you?" Vermont lets out a small, dark laugh.

"Not funny." Arkansas says, his eyebrows furrowing, a straight face coming over him. "It's not!" He yells out as Vermont just stares at him, a sly grin along his face, Arkansas sighs and walks into the bathroom, he turns the tap and wipes it over his face, groaning. "Eurgh...fucking hell, another day, huh?" His question directed to Vermont, no one answers. "Ver?" No answer.

* * *

"What the f- Oh hey." He smiles lightly, looking down as shivers roll up his body, forcing the sad look on his face away. "Why are you here?"

Arizona stands there, almost the same height as him in her maroon armor, she holds her Recon Helmet under her arm, holding it in place - the rest of her armor being Mark VI, she would have dark brown hair and has amber colored eyes, a soft smile curving her lips. "Nothing, silly - you've just been...avoiding everyone, especially me."

Arkansas sighs. "I-..." He looks down, waving his hands slightly. "I don't know, Colorado...she just-...left." He says with a saddened tone.

Arizona frowns lightly, sighing. "You're still...crazy about her, huh?" Arkansas shakes his head in denial. "No! She just...never told any of us!" Arizona snaps back at him rather viciously. "Well we're all over it, Axel! All of us! You are fixiated on her!"

Arkansas nods. "I'm not...fixiated...I guess I took it personally." Arizona nods along with him. "I fucking suppose so." He looks up at her. "Hey, I didn't-...listen, alright? We're still OK, right? I just...I'm sorry, Liz." He walks forward to her, slowly and cautiously.

Arizona looks back up at him. "Apology accepted, silly." Her voice is soothing and quite enthusiastic with a lovely hint of a British accent. "Well, you should get dressed, in your...other clothes." She giggles softly, reaching forward to his collar, straightening his shirt lightly. "Well, I'll see you down there." Her eyes flick around his face, almost analyzing him, she gives a small smile. "I'll go, hurry up!"

Arkansas laughs lightly, "I'll be right behind you." He watches her leave, breathing in and lets out a long breath out. "Wow." He walks out of his room, walking down the stairs and turns to his right, walking into maintenance.

* * *

"How's the armor, Ed?" Ed looks up, a full bearded man with brown dreadlocks. "Oh uh, it's good, man, very good, cleaned and fixed." Ark nods. "Thanks, 'man'." He walks upto the suit of armor in the chamber. "Alright, open it up." Ed looks around, snapping to attention. "What? Oh!" He runs to a green, glowing button, hitting it.

The chamber opens up, smoke flowing out as it comes into the light, a full Hayabusa set of armor with a katana on the back "Look at this fucking shit! Look at that! How fucking good is that?!" He points to his suit of armor, acting like a child who just got a great Christmas present. "It's so GOD DAMN beautiful!"

He grips the helmet, sliding it on as a loud bang is heard followed by F.I.L.S.S happily says "Medical Team to the cafeteria!"

"What the fuck!?" Ed and Ark's heads flick to the entrance of Maintenance. "God damn it! I need to this armor or The Director will rip me into two halves and spit on me." He stands within the machine. "Do it!" Ed hits a glowing blue button.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria. "Piss off, Montana!" Delaware yells as Montana moves slightly closer to Arizona but before speaking turns to the fully Mark IV wearing Delaware. "Fuck off, Del." And turns back to Arizona. "So, how about it?" Arizona shakes her head, Virgina walks upto Montana. "Montana, back off." She says rather threatingly, Arizona dons a CQB helmet and the usual Mark IV armor.

"Heh, you'd like that, right? For you to hit on her instead?" Montana says annoyingly, his face hidden behind his stupid...Scout...helmet, his chestplate being a usual Mark IV, the shoulder pads being the...stupid...CQB shoulder pads.

"No, before I put you through the fucking table." Virginia says, moving her hips to the side and crosses her arms. "You going to fuck off?"

He jokingly puts a finger to his helmet, like he is 'thinking'. "Haha, no." He chuckles slightly after saying so.

Virgina begins to move forward quickly, Montana bracing himself however Maine moves his hand infront of her, all of them not even noticing him before he did so, they all go quiet, he speaks in his usual grunts. "This is getting...slightly out of hand, you all better sit down or I might have to do something...drastic."

Montana laughs. "Alright, mutey-UGH!" Maine has already gripped Montana by the throat. "Hey, hey! I didn't mean anything by i-it, Maine! I didn't! I swear!" He says pleadingly, fear purging any kind of cockiness within his voice.

Maine looks to the group. "You don't mind, right?" They all shake their heads, Maine nods and Montana yells out. "Wait! JUST YOU BASTARDS JUST TELL HIM TO-"

A light colored freelancer stands by a vending-machine, buying a coffee, seeming to be the same one Vermont threw a ice bag at, it's Hawaii - Maine looks at him, chuckling before throwing Montana as hard as he can into the back of Hawaii.

Hawaii smashes into the glass front of the vending machine, Montana slamming into the back of him, Vermont begins to walk up-to the scene as everyone just stares. "Oh, who did this to you, old pal?", Hawaii is out cold and Montana is yelling in pain. "Ahhh! Maine did! My l-", Vermont interrupts him.

"I don't care." Vermont kicks Montana in the head rather hard, looking over to Maine and nods and Maine, actually nods back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, chapter three will be out as soon as you know! :D Please do review if you like! **


	3. Some Promises

Arkansas runs outside, looking at the scene.

The big league Freelancers, laughing about what he assumes Maine throwing Montana into Hawaii.

The New Branch sitting at their table, Arizona looks over to him, smiling lightly behind her helmet, the rest look shocked as Maine begins to back over to Washington and the others.

"I'm guessing Montana got cocky again?" Arkansas says sarcastically.

"Yep." The rest say in unison.

"Oh, really? What was he getting cocky about?" Ark asks, they all sigh lightly. "Well - " Delaware begins saying, Virgina interrupts. "Montana was trying to get into Arizona's a-" Delaware interrupts her. "Armor, Maine came over and he got-" Virgina then interrupts him, again. "Cocky." They both look at each other and say together, at the same time. "Fuck. You."

Arkansas laughs lightly, looking to Arizona. "You okay?" She nods, not really saying a word, she just slightly sighs.

"Arizona, I need to talk to you actually." She looks up at him. "H-Huuh?" The rest of the group just look at the two. "Privately, c'mon, come with me." His voice is stern and harsh. "E-erm, alright?" She complies and stands up with him, walking out of the cafeteria.

They both walk into Arizona's room which is a floor above Arkansas', she takes her helmet off and throws it onto her bed, turning to him, Arkansas shuts the door.

"What is it?" She asks, obviously slightly upset that he is angry.

His hands reach upto his own helmet, pulling it off and softly throws it onto the bed, he keeps a stern and hard face on before it slowly turns into a happy smile, his white teeth showing slightly. "I just-" He gulps lightly, his breathing skipping slightly. "I just wanted to spend some time together, you know? All we have been doing is...training, pacing and pushing ourselves, remember when we used to be-"

Arizona waves her hand to him. "Don't even remind me." She chuckles as he walks around the small ladder (presumably that ladder is what Virginia uses to get onto her bed) And slides himself onto Arizona's bed.

"C'mon, you have to remember! We used to sit...-" At this point he reaches for her hand, playfully pulling her onto the bed, she does so, still smiling. "- And taaalk...and watch T.V." She gazes into his turquoise eyes. "And...snuggle." She adds on, he nods. "That too, speaking of T.V, where is your remote?"

She turns and slides her hand under her pillow, taking out a rather small remote. "You hide this from Virginia?" She nods, giving a soft smile. "Well, no doubt why I hear kicking and crying at night, or is that you bullying her?" He says, jokingly, Arizona giggles lightly. "Maybe!" She says, so enthusiastically. "Are we going to snuggle in our armor...or?" She points out. "Well, yeah? We have a...small mission, since the big league are doing some large mission, as always...we are doing a reconnaissance mission."

She frowns. "Oh...ok." which is followed by Ark's laugh. "Aww, we can definitely watch T.V as soon as we get back!" He says soothingly. "And-" She begins to speak but is interrupted. "And s-...snuggle." Arizona laughs loudly, jumping up and pecks him softly on the cheek.

"Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it!"

"You know me...when I _make_ a promise..." He says in his normal, smooth voice.

"You...keep _it_..." She lets her head rest on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

":: Hello, agents and employees of Project Freelancer! May Agent Arkansas, Agent Vermont, Agent Arizona, Agent Delaware, Agent Virginia and finally Agent Montana please move to the briefing room. ::"

"_**Fuck**_." They both exclaim.


	4. The Mission

Welcome back! I hope you enjoy! (sorry for any sloppy mistakes)

* * *

"Just get me the file." The Director says in his usual demanding tone, followed by a sigh.

"I would do if you let me have access - Oh, heads up." A small blue colored holographic man disappears as The New Branch enter the room.

"Agents. This is your first mission, a real mission, I-" The Counselor interrupts, speaking with a soft, soothing voice yet to someone like Montana or Vermont, an irritable one. "The Director and I have been assessing your training and how you work in a team and you preform well together and if this mission fails it may hinder our progress-"

"What progress exactly-" Virginia asks, almost demanding. "That. Is for another time, Agent Virginia, all you need to know is that there is a file within this facility in the main hub, you must get there without being detected." The Director replies.

A holographic image appears on the large table, "This is the facility." The Director says, nodding towards the image. "You will not harm anyone, you may choose to take them down without lethal action."

The Agents nod. "Agent Delaware, as the sniper of the group we have pointed out a rather good place for you to go, your armor colors may prove useful on this mission." Delaware having steel primary colors and sage secondary colors. "Got it, I'll mark it out."

"Agent Montana, viewing your recent...endeavors...we have decided to keep you with Delaware, we are fully aware of your hatred for each other." The Councilor looks to Delaware. "But. You will have to make do." Delaware groans. "Fine, got it." He says, incredibly calmly for someone being paired with the most...cocky agents ever, of all time.

"Agent Vermont and Agent Arkansas, you will move in from the back of the facility, moving around, here." He points to where the sniper nest is for Delaware, trailing his finger around the facility. "Simple enough for you." Arkansas huffs lightly, as does Vermont.

"And, finally - Agent Virginia and Agent Arizona, you will move from the top of the facility, you will follow Vermont and Arkansas and move up the ladder, no doubt guards will be around there so you will have to find a way to take them down without killing them, I'm sure you know how to do that." The Counselor sarcastically adds.

"Dismissed." The Director says in the usual demanding tone.

* * *

The Pelican lands in a small spot, close to the large facility, leaves ripping off trees and swirling around, the agents step out from the back, a female voice in the front. "I'll be back when you ask for it!" She yells, "Fucking idiots." She says before flying off.

"Alright, listen up." Arizona says, turning to the others. "Delaware, it's marked for you and Montana." - She is interrupted by...oh, Montana. "This is fucking bullshit.", who is then snapped at by Vermont. "Shut up, we're on an actual mission now Montana, it's not a game, we can die, shut. the. fuck. up." Montana does as he says, huffing like a child.

Arkansas speaks up "Alright, me and Ver will move around, Delaware and Monty, you go where you're needed and watch out for any signs of trouble." - "We all good?" Arizona says softly.

They all nod, moving quickly.

Delaware follows the orange trial he sees within his helmet HUD, "Almost there, just keep quiet." He says smoothly, he holds his customized sniper rifle in hand, it's not standard military and being more of a M24 Rifle with ghillie along the top of it and a suppressor, he looks up. "Well, bugger me." Seeing the incredibly large facility, snipers along the rooftops, alot of insurgents patrolling the lower floors. "Fucking hell." Montana adds on.

"Lads and lassies." Delaware speaks through the radio. "There are...more than we expected.".

"Thanks for the observation." Arkansas says sarcastically. "Don't speak through the radio incase something actually terrible happens." He adds on.

Virginia begins to climb the side of the wall, with ease. "Ari, come on!" She softly and quietly says, Arizona and Arkansas look at each other, nodding, Vermont gripping Arkansas shoulder. "C'mon, buddy."

They both turn their backs, walking seperate ways.

Arizona and Virginia vault over the top of the wall, softly ladding on the concrete ground, Virginia looks left and right. "Clear." She quietly says, Arizona nods to her. "Anything around us, Del?" She speaks through the radio, recieving a "Negative, fuckbird. You are free to go." from Montana instead.

Arizona pulls out a small handle from her belt, clicking a button as she flicks her wrist, the small handle quickly turning into a long baton type weapon. "Alright, split up and sweep the entire place, Virginia nods and walks inside the facility.

* * *

:: ARIZONA ::

Arizona walks along the wooden path, following a...black colored UNSC marine, she slides forward and he turns, she throws the baton into his throat - he falls down onto his knees, gripping at his neck, choking and a thud being heard, she gasps as she kicks the back of his head, knocking him out cold and he hits the ground with a thud, she keeps still and listens to their comms through his radio.

Nothing.

She grins, walking down the hallway, humming quietly to herself.

She turns the corner quickly, ducking quickly as she whacks her forearm into the marine's gut, the marine becoming winded, gasping for air, she jumps up and slams her fist into the back of his head, he hits the ground, out cold as she turns, a marine with a magnum aimed at her.

"Don't kil- Don't move!" He says rather quietly, she giggles softly. "Silly! Of course I'm not going to kill you but the other one? Eh, that's...that's kind of my thing." She giggles once more and throws her fist up quickly, hitting the butt of the magnum and he loses his grip and it begins flying in the air, she flips over him and kicks him forward, grabbing the magnum as if it was calculated to land in her hand and throws it incredibly hard into the marine's face, he falls down and doesn't make a sound.

"Too close..." She whispers to herself.

* * *

:: VIRGINIA ::

Virginia reaches the top of the building, peeking over, looking at the top, hearing a smooth voice over the radio. "Virginia, is that you I see?" She chuckles to herself, jumping up, running upto the sniper onto her left, firing two silenced shots into his neck, darts, actually, he looks to his left, groaning, not being able to speak, he just falls onto the floor.

She then picks up his sniper, running upto the other sniper on the roof and hits him in the back of the head with the sniper, incredibly hard and he just lets out a breath of air, falling onto the floor below, two marines witnessing the fall, gasping and look up.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The others will come in this next chapter! (Sorry for any sloppiness, I wrote this and chapter five at 3 A.M last night :C)


	5. Unforseen Consequences

Thanks for coming back! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

:: ARKANSAS &amp; VERMONT ::

Arkansas drops down, unsheathing his katana, well, infact, not his katana, his katana was replaced (for now) with a rounded metal version, no blade and more of a thick baton on a katana grip and runs upto the marine as Vermont runs upto the other.

Arkansas whacks the baton-katana into the marine's helmet, making him slam into the wall and fall down onto the floor, with a thud while Vermont kicks the other Marine's leg, making him gasp and falls onto his knees, Vermont reaches his hand over his mouth quickly, pressing down and pushes his head into the ground, rather hard, slipping his hand away at the last moment, another thud is heard.

They both stalk their way into the locker room, as a single marine stands alone, his back turned.

Arkansas looks to Vermont, nodding. "Let's do it." Vermont slowly but surely walks up behind the marine, who is reading a book aloud. "And the two men walked behind the lone ranger." The marine says as if he is re-hearsing a play, Vermont ducks behind his legs and Arkansas walks infront of the Marine, saying: "Oh hey, you're the new guy, right?" The Marine nods, Arkansas sighs with relief behind his helmet. "Hey! I'm one of the old...guys." Arkansas says awkwardly, looking around himself, the marine simply nods and holds out his hand, presumably for a handshake. "Lovely to meet you, sir.", Arkansas takes his hand, shaking it, "You too." Before pushing him back, he falls over Vermont and onto his back with a loud thud, he groans in pain. "Urgh! That's not exactly nic-" Arkansas walks upto him, his baton-katana out and whacks him in the face, knocking him clean out. "Sloppy." Vermont says quietly.

"Nuh-Uh!" Arkansas exclaims, they both stalk out of the room.

"Oh fuck." Arkansas boldly says as they leave the room, several shots are heard outside.

* * *

:: DELAWARE &amp; MONTANA ::

Delaware shoots two 'sleeping' darts at the two marines, who witnessed the sniper's unconscious body land in-front of them. "Got them for you." He says through the radio, chuckling to himself.

Montana kicks a rock into a tree, like a child. "Why can't I go in there- Fuck it, I'm going in there."

Delaware protests. "No, you're bloody not! You stay right there!" Montana laughs. "Ha! Am I fuck going to let them take all the glory, I'm better than all of them!" Delaware laughs, "That's why you lost you in last man standing?" Montana huffs. "Well, I would've had you if someone didn't interrupt, like this."

Delaware looks over to him, "Wha-" Montana kicks him in the helmet, and jumps on him, grabbing his head and begins punching him several times as he yells out in pain. "Montana, let the fuck go!" Montana reaches into Delaware's pouch, ripping out a sleeping dart and rips off Delaware's helmet, Delaware would have combed black hair and a growing stubble with dark green eyes, a scar across his cheek and a cross-hair tattoo on his neck. "Get th-" Montana hits him in the cross-hair, the sleeping serum sending Delaware to sleep quickly, letting out a few groans into his radio. "Montana-...loose..."

* * *

:: MONTANA ::

Montana chuckles while running down the hill, hopping over the fence quickly and drops down, rolling.

He again, chuckles as he runs up to two marines, kicking one in the balls and rolling over him and grabs the others' throat, slamming him into the ground and quickly turns to the other. slamming the other ones face into the ground also, both completely out cold, picking up a shotgun.

"C'mon then you fuckers!" He fires a shot into one of the marine's heads, his head blowing apart into several pieces, he kicks the body into another marine and quickly turns, shooting another marine in the chest, ripping his kevlar apart and blood spraying onto the floor, he laughs and runs up to the facility door and raises his shotgun to the door, aiming in the middle of it and fires.

Arizona walks up to the door, which is shot open by Montana, some of the shot hitting her in the gut, blood pushing out of the open wound "UGH! M-M-Montana! Oh my god!" She falls onto the floor while gripping the wound. Montana stays silent for a moment...

"Oh! I'm sorry, did that hurt?!" Montana yells, happily. "I'll just say you were shot by one of these fuckers...sorry, love." He aims the shotgun higher and towards her head. "You'll just have to imagine my promotion." Arizona looks upto the barrel, moaning in pain. "Urgh, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" She exclaims, grunting in pain.

Virginia runs down the hallway, who Montana sees doing so, she yells: "Montana! What are you doing! We're supposed to be doing this with caution! Not going in guns-blazing! Where is Delaware?!"

He laughs. "Not here! I think he's in his nest, with a sleeper in his neck!" Virginia's hands curl into fists as she runs at Montana, who raises his shotgun. "Ah-ah-ah! Not so fast, Virgin." She slows down and actually looks at Arizona, who's blood is starting to run onto the floor.

Several marines show up at the end of the hallway, firing shots at the freelancers. "Fuck!" Montana yells, Arizona quickly raises his foot and slams it into his crotch, he screams out in pain and fires randomly in the marine's direction, almost hitting Virginia.

"Fucker!" She unpins a flash-bang and throws it down the hallway. "Present, fuckers!" She faces away quickly and picks up Arizona as fast as she can, grunting slightly and runs through the door as the flash-bang goes off, the marines inside yelling and firing their weapons randomly, probably killing each other.

Meanwhile...

Arkansas kicks off Vermont, punching the marine in the face.

Vermont drops down, sweeping two other marines, kicking one of them into another marine, who face-plants into the ground, Arkansas ducks under a punch, kicking the marine into Vermont who wraps his arms around the marine's waist and pulls him up into the air and drops down, the marine's face hitting the ground, a loud crack is heard as blood rushes from his nose and he...is knocked out,

Arkansas straight after kicking the marine goes to catch another marine's fist, unsheathing the baton-katana and whips another marine in the face, the marine flips in the air and slams against the ground, moaning in pain and faces towards the marine (who...for some reason stayed completely still out of fear) who's hand is 'devoured' by Arkansas', he pulls the marine forwards and headbutts him, the marine drops down and hits the floor.

"Ark, Vermont! Montana has gone crazy! Delaware is either dead or unconscious! I'm under heavy fire, I need your help! Arizona is also hit, courtesy of Montana!" Virginia yells through her radio.

Arkansas sheathes his baton-katana and picks up a battle-rifle. "Arizona?! I'll be right there!" Arkansas begins to run down the hall, Vermont following close.

Arizona screams out in pain as she moves closer to Virginia, yelling: "If - ...I don't make it!" Virginia looks over the wall, firing several shots from the SMG. "If I don't make it, me and ark...we've been...together...for a real long time now..." Virginia looks down to Arizona for a moment, she gasps in shock behind her helmet, she just keeps her stare as the marines fire, a single bullet punctures her shoulder and rips out the other side, she screams out in pain and hits the floor, bullets spraying over the wall and applies immediate pressure to the wound "You-...ARE TOGETHER?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WE'RE FRIENDS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" She yells out, to try and keep her mind off of the pain, panting.

"We had to keep it a secret, you know how the Director feels about that stuff!" Arizona sighs as the firing stops. "What the-"

"Hey, kids." A black colored Freelancer says, appearing from out of no where. "We heard you needed help."

"We need medical assistance..." Arizona nervously says.

"Luckily enough, York! Come here!, Arkansas runs around the corner. "Hey, err...Agent Texas, thanks for the help back there, we really needed it..."

Tex simply nods as York moves to Virginia and Arizona, a green holographic man also appearing.

Thanks for reading, as explained in Chapter four, I wrote this at 3 A.M so, sorry for any sloppiness!)


	6. Feelings

Fifteen minutes after Texas and CO. helped Vermont and Arkansas, all the group comes together except Montana.

* * *

"Well, 679er won't be back for fifteen minutes, go on, tell us, what happened." Tex says blankly.

Arizona sighs as she looks upto the higher freelancers, there is Texas, the black Mark IV badass, she has heard...wonders about.

Agent Washington, who she assumes is this one because she heard a story about the hook and a freelancer in grey and yellow.

Agent Maine, the epitome of brute.

And finally, Agent New York, or just York with his tan colored armor and hints of white, his voice...ever so smooth.

"Agent Montana, he got...jealous of everyone." Delaware explains. "He kicked me in the head and...put me to sleep."

"Yeah, he went crazy and must had got a shotgun from one of the dead marines here, blew open the door and accidently got me, he tried to take the chance to kill me aswell and pass it off as if one of these guys killed me." She nods to the pile of bodies Tex and Co. had created.

"I saw this, and tried to get him to back off but he didn't -" Virginia says, then interrupted by Arizona. "And I kicked him in his balls and he ran off." Texas laughs, "Tell me about doing that, haha." She says, looking to Maine who turns away from Tex, huffing like a child, Washington chuckles lightly.

"We have no idea where he is now." Arkansas adds to the conversation.

"Nice armor." Washington says in a rash tone. "Why do you get it?"

"Well, I...asked." Arkansas says, chuckling afterwards, Washington just...huffs slightly.

* * *

Minutes later, Washington is stood with Maine, Vermont and Arkansas.

York is stood with Wyoming, Delaware and Virginia, Delta and Gamma appearing a few times, Virginia and Delaware saying "Woooah." As they do so, Delta explaining to the two how A.I's work as Gamma lies about some 'facts'.

"Thank you, Texas." Texas and Arizona stand with each other, talking. "For the help, I would've died if not for the medical assistance and your help with the...bad guys." She says rather nervously, since she is around Texas.

"You know what. The Director won't be happy, Arizona...but, this is your first mission so he might cut you some slack, we don't exactly know each other but I can tell you're in a tough position right now, apart from being shot." She chuckles lightly. "Sometimes, we all get tired of something, like me and the hard act, sure I'm feared by nearly everyone...buuut, everyone knows of me and Wash now so, you know."

Arizona sighs lightly. "You and Wash...heh, interesting couple, the...no offence, worst fighter apparently in the big league and the best? That's just...a little odd." She laughs lightly, Tex just nods. "And yourself?" Tex says, questioningly. "It's complicated." Arizona replies, sighing.

A soft hum is heard in the air, Delta speaking up. "679er is closing in on our destination, Agent York." They all sigh with relief, as 679er turns the Pelican in air, slowly landing. "Here we are!" They all climb aboard, the new branch groaning, Montana already on the pelican. "Hey guys!"

Arkansas' eyes behind his visor fuel with fire and rage, unsheathing the metal baton-katana. "Hey." And begins to savagely beat the two fucks out of him, the rest honestly not caring, Vermont joining in from time to time.

They reach the Mother of Invention, Montana being sent to the medical room with several broken bones. "Fuck! God damn! Ow! FUCK!"

Meanwhile within the briefing room...

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR!" The Director yells in his demanding tone, as always as the new branch just listen to him rant on.

"Sir, with all due respect, Agent Montana went crazy on us-" Delaware attempts to explain.

"He will recieve his punishment! As will all of you, you disobeyed orders and killed the people there!"

"Woah! We are getting a punishment?! We were getting shot at, what did you-" Arkansas attempts to reason with the Director but...

"I GIVE AN ORDER, AND YOU FOLLOW, AGENT ARKANSAS!" The Director yells, slamming his hand onto the table. "You are all dismissed AND banned from all future training and missions until further notice! Hand in your armor and personal weapons! Montana will receive a further punishment and investigation for his actions, for almost killing Agent Arizona and Agent Virginia."

They all nod, sighing as they leave.

Arizona sighs, pushing herself off of the bed and slowly walks out of the room, she stalks up the hall and finally reaches the door named "AGENT TEXAS", she softly knocks on the door, hearing a female voice speak alone.

"Err...Texas? Are you free?" She says softly and nervously.

The door opens, Agent Texas, the badass...with no armor on, it's a sight to see, her cloudy blue eyes and black hair.

"Oh, wow..." Arizona says as Texas appears.

"Wow? Is that...a compliment or something rather mean?"

"O-oh, n-no! I was-was...erm, surprised to see you without your armor, it's-...sorry! Err, may I come in?" She asks, trying to even keep herself together.

"Sure." Texas says blankly, she jumps on her bed as Arizona steps into her room. "What is it, then?" She asks.

"The relationship..." She says, still nervously, which something picks up on.

"Don't be so...fucking nervous, come on, sit down." Omega says with a demanding tone.

"Didn't I say log off?" Texas says angrily.

"Oh, as you were..." Omega logs off, almost sulking.

"Me and Arkansas..." Arizona says, still nervous though.

Texas nods, sighing. "You like him? Love him even?"

Arizona simply nods.

"Then what is the problem?" Texas says, Arizona feeling slightly pressured.

"W-well, he is upset about Colorado-" Arizona is cut off by Texas.

"Colorado leaving you all with the other agents and joining us? It's not her fault, The Director moved her up...why, does he like her?" Texas says, slyly.

"No, they were best friends...he just...took it personally, they got into an argument or something." Arizona says, abit disheartened. "I best go, Tex, I'll talk in the morning, I'm incredibly tired." But she actually knows she has heard the name 'Colorado' enough for today.

All Texas does is nod, and lets her leave. "Eurgh, they grow up so fast." Omega says, chuckling evily as he re-appears.

"I said log off." Texas looks at him.

"The story..." Omega says, almost like a child.

Texas groans but picks up the book, reading it aloud.

* * *

Hey there! Thanks for reading it all the way!

The Texas &amp; Wash thing is a nod to one of my favorite fanfics by missmoney101, called Feelings.

My fanfic is set in the same...timeline as Feelings just different characters! C:


	7. Looking New

**Hello! Been awhile since I posted something so, I did this short story to put across that they're back with new stuff!**

* * *

The Mother of Invention hums peacefully as it hovers above the earth.

* * *

Arkansas looks to his side, the brunette haired Arizona resting up against his chest, snoring softly.

"Ari-" Arkansas begins to speak before being rudely cut off.

":: Good morning, agents and employees of Project Freelancer! Rise and Shine! ::"

Arkansas sighs and Arizona slowly opens her eyes, they both yawn. "You okay?" Arizona says softly.

Arkansas nods slowly. "I'm alright, we should get up..."

They both slowly lean up and climb out of bed sloppily, they both begin to get dressed and leave the room, Vermont already outside.

"Been waiting on you two to wake up." Vermont says, a smile coming along his lips.

"Haha, well-" Arkansas is again, cut off by F.I.L.S.S

":: Agents: Arizona, Arkansas, Vermont, Delaware, Virginia and Montana please report to the bridge. ::"

"Why does she always cut me off-" Arkansas begins to speak out.

":: Don't forget, have a wonderful day! ::"

"GOD DAMN IT." Arkansas yells out, Vermont and Arizona laughing at him and they all walk to the bridge.

* * *

The New Branch stand there, all in a line as The Director walks down the line of agents.

"Agents, your suspension is over." The Director says, stopping at Arkansas.

"And you are now green to return to your armor and training excerises." He stops for a moment.

"Open it, F.I.L.S.S." The Director says soon after.

A wall behind The Director opens up, a steady stream of smoke sliding out dramatically as it fully moves away, six black capsules inside.

The Director doesn't say another word, sliding away with the Councilor following closely behind him.

"Let's do this." Montana says, grinning heavily.

* * *

Montana walks upto one of the capsules, turning the lights on and they flicker quickly and they all turn on, the lights beaming over brand new, polished armor and the other agents do the same.

Montana would have his usual Scout helmet however he now has an EVA chestplate and both of his shoulder pads are the same stupid CQB.

His primary color would be Red and his secondary being yellow.

"Well, mine still looks beautiful." He says, still grinning.

Arkansas would stare at his, smiling softly as he opens the capsule.

"Still awesome as hell."

Arkansas' suit of armor is the exact same as before, full Hayabusa with a katana on the back of it however now, his primary armor color would be steel and his secondary being violet.

Vermont grins at his own suit of armor.

His armor would have a EOD helmet, EOD Chest-plate and both shoulders donning Recon armor.

He smiles, reaching up-to it to begin placing it on.

Delaware would already have his armor on, chuckling.

"God. Damn. I love it! Fits me perfectly."

Delaware's armor would have a vast improvement, donning a...wait, the Mark V Helmet and a Recon Chesplate with the default Mark IV shoulder pads, his primary color being blue and secondary being yellow.

"Wait. Is that a fucking Mark V helmet? Holy shit! Vintaaaaage!"

Arizona would just stare at her armor, smiling softly and then begins to reach out for it.

"Lovely!" She yells with delight.

Arizona's armor would be the normal Recon Helmet, Recon Chesplate and Scout Shoulders, the colors of her armor would be brown (primary) and steel (secondary).

Virginia frowns. "Why do you guys get the good shit? Well, I think Montana's is worse than mine..." She chuckles, moving to slide it on.

Virginia's armor would be an ODST helmet with the CQB chestplate and both of her shoulder pads being the default Mark IV.

* * *

"Welcome back, Agents." A sly voice is heard from behind them, a dark, deep tone behind it. "I hope you enjoy your future missions, you shall need it."

The holographic A.I engulfed in flames disappears, a small...dark chuckle infecting the air.

* * *

**Hope you liked the small story, sorry if this is not living up to anything at all! :C **


	8. Beginning

Entry 1, Agent Virginia

"This is Agent Virginia speaking.", her voice carries a soft, soothing tone which one may find friendly but also drags a hint of dread.

"It's been a week since - ...I can't say it because it actually brings me to tears however...just for my own sake and apparently according to Arkansas, I need to get it off my chest so..."

"First...it was training, I could tell something changed."

* * *

Agent Montana opens his eyes, groaning softly as he leans up from his bed to find Delaware already suited up. "Hey, we've got training then a mission." He says, chuckling soon after.

"And everyone's going to instantly go for me, right?" Montana says with a groan following.

"I guess so." Delaware replies softly.

Montana moves out of the bed, standing. "I don't know what came over me that day...I'm sorry." He sighs and opens the wardrobe, grabbing the usual attire, pants and shit. "Let's get this over with." Montana says, grunting.

* * *

After getting his armor on, he moves into the cafeteria and goes to sit down with The New Branch, a death stare coming from Arkansas, Vermont and Arizona, Delaware just looks away and Virginia, she stands and walks over to him.

"Hey." She says, not seeming to be bothered.

"Hi..." He replies but it seems his voice's volume suddenly shoots down so she can hardly hear him.

"C'mere." She says, leading him to another table, sitting with him.

He sits across from her, looking over to her from time to time through his visor, completely silent.

"Hm, weird. Normally you'd of sat next to me." She says, straightening her back along the seat.

"Well, I'm feeling pretty abnormal right now..." He softly replies back, sliding off his helmet - he'd be fairly handsome with some distinctive features, his chocolate brown eyes and black hair, it fits him well, he begins to slowly eat his meal.

Virginia would also slide her helmet off too, her small blonde hair falling down as she whips it to the side, a few soft bruises on her cheek area and green emerald eyes. "Well, yeah...we all are. You tried to kill Arizona and me, you also put Delaware to sleep...and got all of us suspended."

Montana sighs, placing the fork down slowly, taking long and deep breathes. "I'm sorry." He says under his breath.

"What was that?" She says, laughing slightly after. "Did Agent Montana, the sarcastic, egomaniac dickhead say something?"

"I'm. Sorry." He says with more of a louder voice and a rash tone. "I didn't mean to...I don't know what came over me, now unless you have a fucking lecture, piss off back to the others, will you? Leave me to my pain and misery, the shit that I have to live with."

Virginia keeps silent, slowly standing with her helmet under her arm and walks back to the other table and begins to talk with the others.

Montana sighs, looking to his tray and would normally pick it up and throw it at a marine...

He stands, picking up his helmet and walks to his room.

* * *

Several hours later, breakfast has ended and the time is ticking for training.

":: Will Agents, Montana, Arkansas, Virginia, Arizona, Delaware and Vermont please move to the training grounds, thank you! Training: Last Man Standing ::" F.I.L.S.S chirps enthusiastically.

Agent Montana as well as the other agents step into the arena, all in view of each other.

Agent Arkansas sets his eyes onto Montana, as well as Vermont and Arizona however Virginia and Delaware seem to be...for everyone.

Agent Montana runs at Arkansas who quickly attempts to block any incoming attacks however Montana uses his stance against him, quickly jumping and landing his feet onto Arkansas forearms, Arkansas quickly trying to push him off and launches Montana into a back flip and then lands behind Vermont, quickly compromising him by sweeping his legs from under him, Arizona flips over Vermont as he falls and attempts to slam her food into Montana's head however Montana pulls back just in-time, rolling to the side.

Arkansas and Arizona quickly move in to attack, Arkansas swinging his fist quickly to Montana's helmet and Arizona going to do a quick spin and slam her foot onto Montana's helmet, Montana successfully blocks Arkansas punch but his smacked across the face by Arizona's kick, flipping him up into the air and landing into the ground, normally saying "I'm done.", he does not and slowly stands.

"Stubborn." Vermont says as joins the two, Delaware out of nowhere kicks the back of Arkansas' legs and lets Virginia slam him into the ground, Vermont charges into Delaware like a rhino and pins him against the wall, beginning to savagely beat him.

Arkansas headbutts Virginia, kicking her over to Arizona and they begin to fight but Arkansas begins to run at Montana.

"Bring it." Montana says slyly, running at him also.

Montana blocks Arkansas' kick easily and quickly jabs him in the visor a couple of times to irritate him and does it a few times more, eventually Arkansas grabs Montana's arm and twists it, Montana screaming out in pain but Montana quickly pulls his leg forward as Arkansas persists on pushing his arm down and slams it against Arkansas' knee, who then also screams out and lets go of his arm.

"You piece of shit!" Arkansas yells out with pain.

Montana chuckles as Arkansas goes to hit him again, being hit rather hard, the punch sending him further back.

By now, Delaware is already tiring Vermont out by dancing around him with vicious strikes here and there, Vermont hardly able to keep up with Delaware's superior speed and intelligence, Delaware attempts to back flip over Vermont but is heavily underestimating Vermont, who catches him midair and slams his head into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

":: Agent Delaware has been eliminated. ::" F.I.L.S.S chirps.

And within the same time, Virginia blocks Arizona's hard kick but this breaks her block, Arizona quickly compromises her footing by sweeping her who is then in-turn interrupted by Vermont who grips Arizona by the throat, lifting her up with ease, Virginia crawls behind Vermont and slams her elbow into the back of Vermont's leg then gripping onto both quickly, fair to say...he falls hard, losing his grip on Arizona's throat.

Vermont jumps up quickly with Arizona looking up at him, he goes for a swing and she dodges however when his fist moves past her, he swings his other fist under his arm and it connects beautifully with her visor, she falls back, grunting as Arizona stands.

Arizona goes to kick Vermont in the stomach however her foot is caught, she then uses this against Vermont and spins in the air and flings her other foot out which sends Vermont onto the ground, she also falls down but takes the impact far well than Vermont, who is unconscious.

":: Agent Vermont has been eliminated. ::"

Montana places his hands behind Arkansas' thighs, picking him up and slamming him against the ground incredibly hard, Arkansas slowly begins to stand however Montana does not give him this chance as he begins to pummel Arkansas with his foot, just throwing it into Arkansas' torso, over...and over again, winding Arkansas while breaking a few ribs while Virgina blocks Arizona's first punch and then begins to repeatedly punch Arizona in the face, stunning her over and over, quickly ducking and punching her in the gut then sweeping her legs.

"See bitch. You're not always th-"

She is interrupted by Montana who picks her up the same method he did Arkansas and slams her onto the ground, she tries to crawl out of it but he pins her to the ground as Arkansas and Arizona groan in pain but are not yet unconscious.

"Fucker!" She yells out, he leans in, their helmets loudly clanking together.

"Might seem cheesy but I've always liked you, Virginia." He whispers, chuckling.

She is stunned, no words.

Montana quickly retracts his fist and slams it against her helmet, hitting her perfectly as she becomes unconscious.

"And that was not a distraction." He chuckles, standing.

Arizona is slowly raising, gathering her strength as is Arkansas.

Montana charges at Arkansas, slamming his foot into Arkansas' face, sending him pummeling back into the ground, Arizona quickly retaliates.

"Why are you still standing..." She groans, moving into an attack stance.

Montana turns his head to her, doing the same. "Well, because Vermont didn't go after me that much." He chuckles. "Listen, I know you're all sour about the incident...you know I'm sorry and I know you won't forgive me ever."

She just nods and they engage fighting.

He blocks her kick and attempts to sweep her legs but is met with a strong defense, kicking his leg away and she sweeps his, he slams against the ground, grunting.

He quickly stands again only to meet her boot against his helmet, she kicks him several times in the gut and lastly, delivers a strong kick to his helmet, Montana falls down defeated.

":: Agent Montana is eliminated. ::"

Arizona turns to Arkansas, who just says. "I'm not going to fight you, Ari...I'm pretty done in already."

Arizona chuckles. "Well, make it convincing."

Arkansas replies softly. "I think you've got that covered."

Arizona runs up to him and slams her foot onto his helmet, sending him slamming into the ground.

":: Agent Arkansas has been eliminated, leaving Agent Arizona the last woman standing! Well done, Agent Arizona! ::" F.I.L.S.S chirps happily.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Wrote this at last minute so I hope this can make you like Montana a little more! C:**


	9. Middle

Continuing from last chapter...

Entry 1: "After the training, we all got patched up, Delaware and Montana were chatting with each other, laughing and joking, Montana changed...I think Delaware was his only friend, sure I liked him but..-...He changed now, so...maybe in that moment I should've chatted with him-...Then I was worried that the others wouldn't like me..."

Virginia sighs, looking down.

Arkansas lifts Arizona up quickly, laughing softly. "We best get suited up, your ribs okay?" Arizona says soothingly.

"Better than yesterday...hey, you noticed something up with Montana?" Arkansas says, almost concerningly.

"Everyone's noticed, Ark, I bet he's just going to try make friends with us and go back to his usual, selfish egomaniac ways." Arizona replies, obviously still hating him after he tried to kill her.

"I guess so...bu-" Arkansas begins to speak but is cut off.

":: Agents: Arizona, Arkansas, Delaware, Vermont, Virginia and Montana please report to the briefing room. ::"

"Every. Fucking. Time!" Arkansas says, looking up at the speakers.

* * *

"Agents." The Director is having his speech, once again. "I am trusting you with this mission, it's not the same as last time but you may approach it however you wish to, the mission is within New Mombasa, at night, yes...we've seen some...erm, other types there too and you must be on full alert, at all times.

The mission itself now, you must capture a single piece of tech, we do not have a holographic image for you, but we do have a description, it's purple and an oval shape, blue lights around the top of it, you must memorize this for your mission, understood?"

The New Branch nod.

"Dismissed." The Director spits out.

* * *

"You know the drill, kids. I'll be back when you have the objective." 479er yells out as the new branch leave the pelican, flying off.

"Alright, let's head down her- Holy shit, get down." Arkansas quietly says, signalling everyone to do so.

Everyone ducks down against the edge of the roof as a red tinted pelican flies above, it's spotlights on.

"Jesus...is that what the Director was talking about?" Montana asks, sighing softly.

"I guess so." Delaware replies, being the only one listening to him.

"Let's ju-" Arkansas begins to speak but is cut off.

Several gunshots are heard, both ordinary Battle-Rifles, Assualt Rifles etc but, others sound...plasma, blue and red neon lights shining on the roads, it quickly cuts off.

"Jesus fucking christ, what are those things?" Vermont says, angered already.

"Aliens?!" Arizona yells out quietly.

"We can take care of 'em, right?" Montana says, his question directed to Arkansas.

"I don't know!" Arkansas' voice raises slightly.

"Shhh!" Virginia jumps into the conversation.

"Alright, let's just...find this oval shaped thing and get the fuck out ASAP." Arkansas says, everyone nodding.

Delaware drops down onto the road, the aliens moving passed, a rather large one, his armor very synthetic like and to it's side, four smaller ones with huge things on their backs.

"Jesus..." Delaware says as Montana moves with him. "Let's go..." Arizona follows, then Arkansas, then Vermont, then Virginia.

"Alright, Delaware, you get the locks, we'll keep watch." Arizona orders.

"It'll take sometime." Delaware replies, nodding and begins to pick the holographic lock.

A grunt begins to walk past the alleyway they are stationed in, seeing them completely thanks to his green lighting.

"Oh! Heretics!" The Grunt yells out as Arizona quickly raises her silenced pistol, firing several shots into it, it's blue neon blood spitting out onto the floor and road.

"Holy shit!" Vermont yells out...

A deep...dark "Hurh?!" Is heard, as several other colored lights begin to move into the direction.

"Delaware...hurry up." Arkansas says, silently.

Delaware opens the door. "In!" Everyone rushes in however the door shuts before Montana can get inside. "No! No! You fucks! Open the door!" He says into the radio, rather quietly.

"Shit! Monty!" Delaware says, rushing back to the door. "I can't re-open it! It's locked itself down! There's no way to get it open!"

Everyone is rather shocked, just staring at the door.

"Guys! Help me with this!" Delaware says in desperation, they all just...stare and look at each other from time to time.

"They're getting closer and we need to go..." Vermont says, sighing.

"We need to leave him." Arkansas follows up.

"Just because you hate him! He's my friend, help me here!"

Arizona seems quiet, as is Virginia.

"I'll help." Arizona says after being quiet for so long.

Several plasma shots are heard, Montana moving to the side to dodge them, hitting the wall. "Urgh!"

Montana quickly unslings his shotgun, firing several shots into their direction, hitting a grunt and sending it flying back into the road.

"Fucker!" Montana yells out, kicking the metal door in desperation. "Open it, please?! I'll die out here!"

Arizona runs upto Delaware. "You three, go! Find the objective and find a safe place, me, Montana and Delaware will re-route."

"Ari-" Arkansas begins to speak.

"I. Said. Go." Arkansas and the others comply, running and moving through the other door, running through the streets quickly and efficiently.

* * *

Montana yells out. "I'm sorry, Ari..."

An Elite turns the corner quickly, a glowing blue sword in his hand and lunges at Montana, Montana luckily dodges it and hits the other wall, "Urgh!" He kicks the elite into the door, the sword cutting the door a little, Montana notices this and smiles as the grunts begin to fire down the alleyway, a few of the hits hitting the elite however his shields withstand it for now, Montana fires down the alleyway, killing another grunt.

Montana punches the Elite quickly before speeding out of the alleyway.

Montana quickly kicks the grunt in the face, shooting the other as the elite runs after him at a much faster pace, Montana dives to the side as he hears the Elite yell out and lunges. "Pathetic human..." It says, in english before going to lunge at him again, Arizona and Delaware runs outside, Montana does dodge the attack although just barely, Arizona fires at the elite who takes the first few bullets rather well however two other cloaked elites come out of nowhere and grab both agents, Delaware dropping his sniper rifle and Arizona losing her weapons entirely, Montana attempts to jump at the elite but is kicked back down, slamming into the concrete.

The elite with the energy sword reaches down to Montana, picking him up by the throat, his helmet literally popping off.

"Pathetic humans, you are nothing but the dirt under my foot..." The sword wielding elite says.

The other two laugh, gripping the other two agents down onto the ground, making them look to the elite with the sword.

"Let g-go...o-of...t-them..." Montana speaks out, grunting slightly...

The sword wielding Elite laughs before raising the energy sword and shoving it into Montana's stomach, the energy sword piercing through his armor and his entire body, Montana eyes widen from the pain, his eyes looking to Arizona, unable to speak as blood slowly seeps through the cauterized holes in Montana's stomach.

The Elite drops Montana, Montana's body falls down, his body lifeless and hits the ground like a ragdoll and the other two elites pull out their energy sword and as they do so, electric spits and flicks around the base of the sword and the blue light purges the shadows, Delaware stays silent...waiting for death.

Arizona screams, "Montana! No!" and begins to freak out under the superior strength of the elite.

"Brothers...let's show the humans we are not merciful..."

The other two raise their energy swords...


End file.
